1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseboard molding systems and more particularly pertains to a new baseboard molding with passage for running electrical conduit therethrough for running electrical conduit such as cable wires, stereo wires, and computer wires along a wall structure behind a baseboard molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseboard molding systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseboard molding systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,144 by Davison; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,733 by Ingraham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,284 by Kaplan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,147 by Cristell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,900 by Schmidger; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,355 by Abbott.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baseboard molding with passage for running electrical conduit therethrough. The inventive device includes a top piece and a bottom piece. The top piece has a longitudinal tongue ridge downwardly extending from a bottom face of the top piece. A bottom piece has a top, a bottom, front and back faces extending between the top and bottom of the bottom piece, and upper and lower portions. The top of the bottom piece has a spaced apart front and back extents upwardly extending therefrom which define a longitudinal groove therebetween. The tongue ridge of the top piece is inserted into the longitudinal groove of the bottom piece. The upper and lower portions of the bottom piece forming a lower shoulder therebetween on the back face of the bottom piece. The lower shoulder of the bottom piece and the bottom face of the top piece define a rear conduit channel therebetween extending along the back face of the bottom piece. The lower portion of the bottom piece has at least one access channel in the back face of the bottom piece and extending between the rear conduit channel and the bottom of the bottom piece.
In these respects, the baseboard molding with passage for running electrical conduit therethrough according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of running electrical conduit such as cable wires, stereo wires, and computer wires along a wall structure behind a baseboard molding.